


Shining Eyes

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, jihoon cameos, kid!jinyoung, snow leopard Seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Seongwu moves into a new town and starts a new life, a new beginning. Hwang Minhyun enters his life unexpectedly, and becomes the comfort he needed.





	Shining Eyes

Located away from the city, up in the hill, is a dainty temple. Many travel far to visit this place, a place said to bring peace and prosperity to the followers of the temple. It is said, strong protection and luck will come if you believe in the God of the Fox.

The temple is under the care of the Hwang family, human descendants of the fox spirits. They maintain the temple and protect it, but most importantly, they are said to have magic in their blood. Magic so strong, they can change the weather and stop time.

Of course, these are all rumours, nobody has ever seen or experienced magic of any form coming from a member of the Hwang family. They roam the streets like any other human and do not have special features alike hybrids, besides their name. The Hwang family is highly respected in society, not only because of their relation to the temple, but due to decades and centuries of contribution to the development of the city.

Anyway, these are what Seongwu learns as his sister chatters throughout their journey to the town. To be honest, he’s only entertaining her talk because he has nothing better to do other than look out the window and admire the scenery. Truthfully, all he hopes for is to settle into his new home and job in the new company comfortably, maybe have a cheerful and efficient team to work with, which he hopes will come true. He’s less than interested in getting involved with magical creatures or people who are up in the social hierarchy.

He doesn’t think much about it for long though, they arrive at a pretty terrace not long later and he’s quickly attacked by a big bear hug that knocks the air out of him the moment he steps out of the car.

“Uncle Seongwu!” He reaches out to pat the head of the little boy who’s hugging tightly on his legs, a small tail curled around his calf that resembles his own which is swooshing lightly in the air from happiness.

“How are you my little Jinyoung-ie? Did you miss me? You’ve grown so much in the past few months, baby!” He coos at his nephew, pinching the cheeks of the little boy who clings tightly at his side. “I missed you as much as I’ve grown! I’m going to be taller than Uncle Seongwu very soon!”

Seongwu laughs in agreement and scratches behind the tiny white ears on the boy’s head, “You’ll be so tall I won’t be able to carry you!” he answers as he lifts the boy up in his arms to sit nicely on his waist.

“Stop standing in the middle of the road and come in you boys! Wash up and get ready for dinner!” His sister calls from the door. He quickly enters the house, “Sorry, should have brought in all the luggage myself.”

“It’s okay, Jinyoung has been waiting for his favourite uncle to finally come home. Am I right, baby?”

Jinyoung nods his head in affirmation, “Uncle Seongwu must hear Jinyoung’s stories from school!”

“Alright, we’ll go on an adventure after dinner. Let’s go clean-up for dinner before your mommy becomes a scary leopard,” he says, rushing up the stairs with the cheerful laughter from the child before his sister can protest.

 

 

Later that night, after Seongwu has read Jinyoung a bedtime story and tucked him nicely in bed, his sister pulls him aside with some beer to chat.

“Are you sure about this decision?”

He looks as her concerned expression, he thinks for a few moments but confirms, “Yes. It’s good to be back. I’ve stayed abroad longer than I should and there’s nothing holding me back any longer. Besides, the new job sounds like a great chance. I haven’t seen the house but the pictures show that they’re really putting an effort in making sure I take up the position. You should come over with Jinyoung during the weekend, his dad won’t be back until the end of the month right?”

She nods, “I’ll bring him over. Just wanted to make sure you aren’t making rash decisions.”

“I’m too old to be acting like a teenager by now,” he laughs, “I think it’s all going to work out fine.”

His sister smiles at the answer, “Well then, don’t forget you’ll be picking Jinyoung up from school tomorrow. Please pick up some groceries while you’re at it and have dinner with Jinyoung on your way back, I might be a little caught up in a meeting.”

He gives her an okay sign and bids her goodnight before retiring to his room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Humans and hybrids in this age now roam and occupy earth as equals. History tells tales of torture, suffering and injustice but the war has long ended generations ago and laws have been put in place to ensure hybrids will no longer be discriminated. Of course a lot is easier said than done, some humans continue to live ignorantly and choose to side-eye hybrids. Especially towards hybrids who are of special breed.

This brings us to the Ong family, a family of special breed hybrids. While cat hybrids are almost common on the streets, snow leopard hybrids barely exist. Their pale white ears and majestic long tails are extremely eye catching with beautiful patches decorated around the fur. Their eyes glimmer blue grey and are absolutely enticing.

People often stare at them in wonder, and while Seongwu has learned to pretend and accept the double takes as appreciation of his good looks, Jinyoung still isn’t used to strangers looking at him in awe.

Which is a problem, because he’s currently lost in the middle of a huge grocery store with no idea where his uncle is. He’s even more unnerved when adults pause to look at him before they continue on their own shopping. Doesn’t help that although he’s holding onto a big fox plush, he’s also staring at everybody who catches his eye with an angry stare, not understanding why he catches their attention.

He decides to walk around on his own in hopes to find his uncle soon but he trips on his shoes and falls forward onto the floor. Luckily, he doesn’t get hurt because the plush he was holding onto stopped the poor kid from face planting. He’s suddenly scared and sits in a corner while hugging the plush, hoping his uncle will quickly find him and bring him home.

He’s chewing on his tail when a tall man squats in front of him, “Hi there, what are you doing here?”

Jinyoung looks up in wonder, the man has sharp eyes and a kind smile, in fact he looks exactly like the fox plush he’s holding. The man doesn’t intimidate him like the other adults does so he uncurls himself and stands up.

“I’m lost and can’t find my uncle. Can you help me Mr Fox? You can have this toy,” he says, giving the man his plush.

The man chuckles, “I’m not a fox. You can call me Minhyun.”

Minhyun pats him on the head and smiles, “Do you know your uncle’s phone number?”

Jinyoung shakes his head in reply, ears drooping sadly. Minhyun quickly reassures the kid by hugging him and patting him on the back, “It’s okay, don’t cry. Let’s make an announcement okay? Will you come along with me?”

Minhyun hold his hand out and smiles when the child holds on it after eyeing him for a while.

“What’s your name child?” Minhyun asks as they slowly walk towards the entrance where the information counter is located.

“My name is Jinyoung-ie, Uncle Fox!”

Minhyun laughs at the Jinyoung’s persistent need to call him a fox, children are always more intuitive than adults it seems.

“Why do you call me a fox, Jinyoung-ie?” Minhyun questions.

Jinyoung only smiles and points at the plush in Minhyun’s arms, “You look like a fox.”

They reach the counter and Minhyun holds onto Jinyoung’s hands tightly while asking for assistance.

“Excuse me? Can I make an announcement for a lost child? His name is Jinyoung and he’s looking for his uncle.”

The staff scrambles to help him the moment the see at him and they quickly got to it.

 

 

Minhyun and Jinyoung are sitting on the benches as they wait for his uncle to appear and playing with the plush when Seongwu rushes over to them.

Jinyoung runs over into the arms of his uncle, “Uncle Seongwu!”

“Jinyoung-ah, are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Seongwu checks his nephew worriedly. He sighs in relief when Jinyoung grins and shakes his head.

“Uncle Fox saved me! He knows a lot about foxes too, he’s so smart!” Jinyoung exclaims excitedly as he points towards Minhyun who now has stood up to walk towards them.

Seongwu quickly bows at the man to thank him, “Thank you so much for taking care of our Jinyoung-ie. I’m so grateful for you. I don’t know how I should repay you.”

Minhyun chuckles, “It’s nothing, as long as Jinyoung here is safe. He was very fun and bright.”

“Oh, he’s usually shy around strangers,” Seongwu replies, looking down at his nephew who’s hugging his tail while looking at the adults talk. “I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother, Mr…?”

“Call me Minhyun.”

“I’m Seongwu,” Seongwu says as he shakes Minhyun’s hand in gratitude, “Well, thank you so much Minhyun, I wouldn’t know what I would do if Jinyoung really went missing.”

“Anyway, we won’t bother your evening further and take our leave,” Seongwu picks Jinyoung up into his arms, “Say bye to Uncle Minhyun, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Bye Uncle Fox, bye Ping!” Jinyoung waves.

Minhyun gives the boy a high five, “I’m actually on my way home too, let’s walk out together,” is what he says as he walks out with them.

They’re a few steps away when a staff rushes up to them, “Sir, I’m very sorry to intrude but the toy has not been checked out. May I remove the sensor before you take your leave?”

“Oh,” Minhyun looks at the stuffed fox. He takes out a card and passes the toy with it to the staff, “Charge it here.”

The staff looks at the card in conflict but nods quickly when Minhyun gives her a pointed look. She promptly runs off and returns within a few minutes to pass the items back into Minhyun’s hands. Seongwu is amazed at the speed and couldn’t stop himself from voicing it out as they continue walking.

“They seem to work fast around here,” he mentions in passing.

Minhyun hums in response, “I hope they always are.”

Seongwu finds Minhyun’s reply odd but doesn’t dwell on it when they reach the entrance and sees it pouring rain outside. He sighs in frustration and his earns fall flat on his hair the same time his shoulders slump down.

“How are we going home, baby? I don’t have a car,” He whispers to Jinyoung who by now has fallen asleep in his arms.

Minhyun looks over to them, then the rain outside, “Would you like a ride home?”

“No, no. We imposed too much on you. I’ll get a cab or something.”

“It’s going to be difficult hailing a cab in this weather. Come on, the child is tired and needs rest. It’s not a bother,” Minhyun insists.

Seongwu doesn’t get a chance to decline when Minhyun walks ahead to lead the way to his car. He’s eternally grateful for meeting this nice stranger just on the second day in this new city.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu finds that Minhyun is quite the chatter as they talk about interesting places to dine-in in the city. Minhyun immediately recommending him a list of great restaurants to try to after finding out he’s new to the city. It seems they have something in common, their love for good food.

The rain has slowed to a light drizzle when they reach the gates of the house, the conversation dying down too. Seongwu turns to face Minhyun to thank him one last time and Minhyun finds himself locking eyes with bright sparkling stars. Seongwu’s eyes are shinning in the dark, making him look ethereal and like a beautifully painted portrait.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Minhyun mutters.

Seongwu hears him behind the soft pit pats of the rain on the glass and rubs his neck subconsciously, “Thank you. Not many seem to think so.”

Minhyun places a hand on Seongwu’s lap and gives him a gentle smile, “It’s breathtaking. Those people are too blind to see such fine art.”

Seongwu feels himself flush from the words, surprised to hear such a compliment from someone he barely knows, just met a few hours before. He looks at Minhyun and only really gets to examine the other’s face properly for the first time that night. He’s handsome, almost like a manhwa character come to live. What stands out though, is also his eyes. Big round eyes that lift at the corners to resemble a fox, looking straight into his own with such an earnest expression it feels like he could almost read his soul.

For a few seconds, maybe minutes, it’s silence besides the slowing rain in the background, both caught in a limbo into the depths of endless irises. I could go on forever, but the moment is disturbed when Jinyoung shuffles awake in the backseat, everything falling back into present.

“Are we home?” the child asks, and Seongwu breaks the intense eye contact to comfort his nephew.

“Yes we are, just give me a minute,” he answers.

He takes his phone from his pocket and hands it out to Minhyun, “If you don’t mind, let me repay you with a meal, and your number so we can keep in contact.”

“I believe we should never reject a free meal,” Minhyun grins, accepting the gesture. He looks at the child behind who’s quietly cuddling the toy as he waits for his uncle to finish.

“Jinyoung-ie, why don’t you keep Ping in your room with you. I believe you’ll help me protect him from evil, won’t you?” Minhyun asks the child. Jinyoung bobs his head happily and hugs the plush protectively.

Seongwu helps him out of his seat and bids Minhyun goodbye, waving him off before they enter the house themselves.

 

 

Later in the night, after making sure Jinyoung is cleaned up and warmly tucked in bed. He sends Minhyun a text.

 

> _11:11 pm_
> 
> Hi, Seongwu here. The guy you helped out earlier.
> 
> I hope you’ve reached home safely.
> 
> We’re very thankful for today.

 

He’s playing with his own tail as he recounts the events from the night. He doesn’t know what it is but he feels calm in Minhyun’s presence. Nothing like getting to know a stranger and the awkward air of being cautious. Minhyun is so easy to talk to, and even though they didn’t talk much either, Seongwu just feels like they can connect with one another.

A shiver runs down his spine when he thinks of the somewhat magical moment they had in the car. He doesn’t know if he’s ready or if he understands what the feeling is, but somehow, he just feels it. He wants to know more about this person, and they can go further beyond a helping hand on a tough night.

He anticipates what the future will hold for him, and he can’t wait to find out.

Just before he dozes off, he receives a reply and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

> _11:30 pm_
> 
> I’m home safe.
> 
> Hope you have a peaceful sleep.
> 
> Good night.

 

> _12:00 am_
> 
> You can ignore this, but I advise to wash the plush before putting it in bed with Jinyoung.
> 
> Good night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu wakes up the next morning fresh and ready for the day. He’s finally going to pick up the keys to his new apartment and head over to the company to officially start working in the company.

He has been liaising with the office online to get a head start on a new marketing plan as the Marketing Director for the past week and he’s well familiarised himself with all the background information needed on the market they’re targeting. Today’s going to be a half day of mingling around the office to know his teammates before they start on the project.

He suits up before helping Jinyoung prepare for school. He notices the fox plush on the bed and remembers the text he received from Minhyun the night before. Deciding it’s better to be safe than sorry, he picks it up and heads down for breakfast.

“Good morning my sunshines,” his sister greets, “what is that?”

Seongwu and Jinyoung exchange glances before giving her cryptic smiles, “The love of my life, Mr Fox. Jinyoung calls it Ping.”

“Keeping secrets from me already?” his sister laughs, smacking him on the butt with her tail as he walks by to throw it into the washer and sit it on a spin.

“Uncle Fox made sure Jinyoung-ie protects Ping! It is top secret! Jinyoung is good guardian!” Jinyoung happily says.

The adults laugh at the child’s enthusiasm as they sit down for breakfast. Seongwu gets a scolding for forgetting to pick up groceries but he decides it’s better than giving his sister a heart attack knowing her precious son almost went missing. He thinks of Minhyun again and decides he should call the guy up for dinner, also get to know him a little better too.

 

Speak of the devil, because he sees Minhyun standing at the lobby of his apartment building, looking charming and sharp in a perfectly fitted suit. Broad shoulders, perky ass, and slim legs. His mouth waters at the sight and he promptly slaps his own face for having such indecent thoughts.

Clearing his mind, Seongwu walks up to the man, “Hi Minhyun, do you happen to live here too?”

“Oh. Seongwu,” Minhyun looks up in surprised, “You’re Ong Seongwu?”

“Yeah I am. I don’t remember give you my last name though?” Seongwu tilts his head curiously.

Minhyun chuckles lightly, “Your name is just as memorable as you are, it seems, Mr Ong. Here’s the keys to your new apartment,” he answers, passing a set of keys to Seongwu.

Seongwu’s ears perk up, “We’re colleagues? Isn’t this a great coincidence? I anticipate working together with you.”

“Welcome to the team, we appreciate you joining us,” Minhyun replies, “Do notify Jihoon when you’ve arrived at the office. He’ll show you around and introduce you to your team.”

“I texted him this morning,” Seongwu nods, “By the way, if you have the time. Maybe you’d like to catch lunch together?”

Minhyun looks at his phone and sighs, “I’d love to but I’ll take a rain check, I need to rush off to an event.”

Seongwu’s afraid he may have scared the guy by being too forward but Minhyun places a hand on his arm and says, “I’ll hit you up when I cleared my schedule, okay? See you later.”

Minhyun walks a few steps before turning back and telling him, “You look good in a suit,” with a wink before turning on his heels and walking off.

Seongwu chuckles at the attempt to flirt because he can see Minhyun’s ear burning red even from a distance.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu recognises his assistant immediately. Jihoon’s pure white rabbit ears and soft blond hair stands out stark against his formal suit, but what really catches attention is his shinning doe-eyes framed by pretty long lashes. His smile so bright it could compete the sun.

“Good afternoon Sir! I’m Park Jihoon! Welcome to our den!” Jihoon greets light heartedly.

Seongwu laughs airily, bemused by the younger’s energy, “Great to finally meet you Jihoon. Drop the formalities, just call me Seongwu-hyung. Let’s be comfortable while working together okay?”

“Okay, Seongwu hyung!” Jihoon bobs his head cheerfully. His ears bounce with every movement and Seongwu almost coos at how cute he looks. Jihoon could say he’s a high schooler and nobody would think he’s lying, but Seongwu has been communicating with Jihoon to know that he’s a splendid worker and is one of the brightest colleagues he’s met so far in his career.

Jihoon brings Seongwu around the building and explains to him the simple details on how their office operates, some small gossip while he’s at it. Seongwu remembers a small detail from when Jihoon welcomed him and asks about it, “Why did you call the office a den?”

“Well, foxes live in dens and this is basically a home for the foxes so we call it the den.”

Their lift stops midway and somebody steps in which halt Jihoon from his chatter.

“Good Afternoon, Mr Hwang,” Jihoon bows.

“Good Afternoon, Jihoon. I hope you’re well acquitted with Mr Ong now,” a familiar, melodious voice answers.

Seongwu turns to the newcomer, and is met with Minhyun’s, _Hwang Minhyun’s_ , warm smile, “Oh Minhyun! I hope your event went well.”

“It did I would say,” Minhyun responds, “Now that it’s done, I happen to be free for the rest of the night. Are you up for the meal?”

Seongwu is delighted at the invitation and agrees immediately, “Of course! You can pick anywhere you like!”

“Well, it’s a date,” Minhyun grins, nodding bye to them when he reaches his floor.

Seongwu can’t stop his lips from lifting and smiling widely. He knows and feels Jihoon is looking at him weirdly, although the reason is not what he thinks it is.

Jihoon eyes him suspiciously, “Did Mr Hwang just ask you out for dinner?”

“He helped me out yesterday so I owe him one. What department is he in anyway?”

“You don’t know?” Jihoon looks at him like he grown another head but Seongwu just shakes his head.

“I guess you can say he’s in the operations department.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seongwu finds himself in Minhyun’s car again for the second time in a span of 24 hours. Now that neither of them are rushing off somewhere nor is their surroundings dark, Seongwu can finally examine the man clearly.

Something feels entirely different about Minhyun tonight, maybe it’s because of the lighting, maybe it’s because Seongwu isn’t feeling too overwhelmed with caring for Jinyoung, maybe it’s because Minhyun isn’t in casual clothes but instead nicely fitted in a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up, tie forgone with top buttons loosened and hair parted to partly show his forehead.

He also thinks it could be because they’re sitting in one of the most expensive sports cars Seongwu has ever laid eyes on, with the most premium leather he’s ever sat on, unlike the sedan Minhyun drove them back in the previous night.

Minhyun gives off an air of royalty, and while it scares Seongwu how little he knew about him before deciding _‘hey, maybe we can be friends’_ or thinking _‘I’m kinda attracted to the guy I only met because he saved my nephew’_ , he also trusts his sixth sense in believing Minhyun will be a great guy. Besides, the fact that he stayed to help a lost hybrid child while many others didn’t, says something about his personality doesn’t it?

Seongwu is snapped out of his daydreaming with Minhyun questioning his staring, “Is there something on my face?”

Only then does he realise how he’s been looking at the other dreamily, his tail flicking around like he’s stalking a pray. He holds his tail in his lap and clears his throat with a few coughs to break the awkwardness.

“Just wondering how you seem to be two completely different persons with a change or clothes… and vehicles.”

“Well I hope they aren’t bad differences, wouldn’t want to scare of my date before we even had dinner,” Minhyun says, and Seongwu sees the tips of his ears turn bright red.

He decides to tease him a little, “Is this a date?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Minhyun answers truthfully and Seongwu grins, “well then, it’ll depend if our preferences in food matches.”

 

Surprisingly, they arrive at a hanok, _a traditional Korean house_ , instead of any 5-star hotel or fine dining restaurant. When they enter, he sees that the house has been nicely transformed into a quaint restaurant with beautiful architecture which holds the history of their culture in all corners.

The hall has been divided into separate rooms so patrons can have their own private area while dining and Minhyun leads them into a room in deeper into the house. He seems to know the place very well. He even insists Soengwu believe in him and orders a variety of dishes for them.

“Do you come here often?” Seongwu asks.

“It’s a family business. I like to come over when I miss the taste of home cooked food. Most of the recipes here are made by my grandmother.”

“Oh, does she live far away?”

“Quite near actually. My parents and grandparents are a lot busier than I am so I prefer to meet with them than for them to spend time in the kitchen preparing food for me.”

Seongwu hums in understanding, not having much time to meet up with his own family himself. It’s also one of the reasons why he decided to move into this city, so he can be closer to his sister and Jinyoung.

“Pardon me if I’m a little blunt, does this explain why you own such an expensive car?”

Minhyun bursts out laughing, so heard his eye turns into crescents.

“I don’t earn from this place, but I believe my position as the COO of the company allows me a little luxury in life?”

This time, it’s Seongwu who’s chocking on his tea, shocked by the statement, “You’re the COO? You’re my boss? Why would the COO personally hand house keys over to his employee? No, I shouldn’t be asking that. I’m so sorry for imposing.”

He quickly changes his relaxed posture upright, although he may have ruined his reputation in the eyes of his boss already.

Instead, Minhyun only waves his hands, “What are you doing, we’re off work hours. I’m just a normal person like you. I passed you the keys because it was more convenient for me who lives there than somebody from the office come over. I didn’t even know the Seongwu from the grocery store and the new marketing director Ong Seongwu would be the same person.”

Seongwu relaxes his stance slightly but is still cautious, “This isn’t a test to see how well I fit into the company culture right?”

“Of course not. Why would I even need to do that when HR was so please you finally accepted the offer and were on board with us? Please don’t let this change anything between us. Work stays work, and even then I trust your abilities.”

Seongwu sees Minhyun wriggling his hands nervously and his expression droop like he’s a kicked puppy, which is what he thinks he should be doing instead of assuring the other.

“You’re right, work stays work, and we’re on a date now if I remembered correctly,” he says, and he’s happy to see Minhyun perks up at that response.

Everything goes back to normal, Seongwu’s still a little dazed by how Minhyun seems to be even more perfect every passing minute and is even more delighted when he tries to the food that’s served. It tastes fantastic, and he’s happy to know their preferences do in face match.

They get to know more about each other, exchanging hobbies and stories of their childhood. Seongwu learns that Minhyun likes spending his time alone, sometimes quietly reading his favourite books while music plays in the background. Yet, Minhyun also seems to love adventure and exploring new things and he’s stunned by how alike they are in some points.

Seongwu loves exploring, always out when he has the time to search for a new restaurant downtown or just taking a quiet drive around the city. Sometimes, it’s nice to be alone, but he thinks it’ll be even better when he imagines doing those things with the man in front of him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks isn’t a long time, but it’s been the best two weeks he’s ever experienced in a long time. He feels refreshed, full of energy, and motivated to enjoy life to the fullest.

Seongwu blends seamlessly into his job and the company culture, and his new life in a new city. Jihoon and his team are a bunch of amazingly bright staff and they get on work fast, never afraid to give opinions and question decisions which they don’t agree on. The synergy shows, and Seongwu is more than satisfied with their progress.

Of course, he also thanks his lucky stars for having his sister, Jinyoung, and Minhyun to help him settle in, especially Minhyun. After that night, Seongwu and Minhyun got closer and continued texting each other about every small mundane detail in life. A simple good morning, the picture of the sky, how work’s coming along for them, maybe a new restaurant they should try out together. They click naturally, having similar sense of humour, and conversations never end awkwardly.

Sometimes, after they’re both off work and refreshed from a nice warm bath, Seongwu will knock on Minhyun’s door and force him out to enjoy some time out in the city, ‘ _Feel it instead of looking at it from your balcony’_. Minhyun always complains, but begrudgingly follows, and ends the day being the one enjoying it more between the both of them.

They barely meet in the office, sometimes bumping into each other when going around the building. They smile in acknowledgment if they do, and keep their professionalism when in meetings. Although sometimes Minhyun seems to look at him with this one smile specially for him only, his eyes twinkling brightly, and Seongwu would bite his cheek to hide his own smile.

His finally finish his unpacking somewhere in the middle of the second week of moving in, also happily the owner of a new car. Although he’s yet to drive it because Minhyun think it’s more _environmentally friendly_ for them to drive to work together.

Thursday night, he’s eating dinner while watching some drama airing when he gets an idea. He picks up his phone to leave Minhyun a text.

 

> _8:09 pm_
> 
> Hey come over Saturday night for a house warming party
> 
> Well not exactly a party but my sister and Jinyoung are coming over
> 
> The kid’s been talking about uncle fox
> 
>  
> 
> _8:25 pm_
> 
> Sure, sounds fun <3

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The knock on Seongwu’s door on Saturday evening comes exactly at 7pm. Seongwu and Jinyoung are fighting over a plate of cheese and his sisters question if he invited anyone else as she heads out to open the door.

“Oh, that’s probably Minhyun,” Seongwu says.

Jinyoung perks up at the familiar name, his eyes sparkling in anticipating as he asks, “Uncle Fox?” and Seongwu nods.

The kid sprints to the door before Seongwu can stop him and his few steps slower sees Jinyoung in Minhyun’s arms and nuzzling his face in to his chest. His sister looks at her son with a conflicted expression because it’s out of the ordinary and his manners to pounce on random people but Minhyun is laughing brightly and patting the boy on the head.

“Sorry Minhyun, Jinyoung must be really excited to meet you,” Seongwu huffs, out of breath from the small jog from the kitchen.

Minhyun shakes his head, “It’s a great welcome.”

“Uncle Fox, I’ve kept Ping safe like you asked me to,” Jinyoung tells Minhyun. He slides out of Minhyun’s arms and pulls him into the house with his tail wrapped around the adult’s arm. Leaving Minhyun no choice but to follow the child.

Seongwu’s sister looks at him for an explanation but he only says he’ll tell her about it later, before the food gets cold.

 

Dinner is a cherry affair. Minhyun is a sweet talker and his sister falls for him immediately, even to the extent of scooping more food on his plate.

“Do you like on this floor too, Minhyun?” She asks.

“Oh no, I stay at the pen house. Would you like to come over and take a look later? The view is extraordinary at night.”

“Do you have a fox family in your house, Uncle Fox?” Jinyoung pipes up.

“Well, if a collection of fox toys counts?”

Jinyoung looks fascinated and tugs at his mother’s sleeve with his tail, “Can we go see? Pleaaaassssee?”

Who is she to reject when 3 hopeful eyes stare at her from all sides.

 

 

Seongwu is standing with sister in Minhyun’s balcony while Jinyoung gets a plush tour, “Looks beautiful doesn’t it?” And she agrees.

“So how did you, _and Jinyoung_ , get to know Minhyun?”

Seongwu sighs, it’s time he explains to her what happened.

“Remember when I just came back and you asked for me to pick Jinyoung up from school? We went to get groceries but there was a situation, please don’t panic, and Jinyoung got separated from me. Minhyun helped him make an announcement and sent us home. He also bought that Fox plush Jinyoung has been obsessed with, they somehow clicked within the short time they met.”

“Ong Seongwu, you almost lost Jinyoung?” she screams at him, and he whimpers.

“I’m sorry! I probably loosen my grip on him amongst the crowd and the next thing I knew he wasn’t next to me. I should have held him with my tail but Jinyoung wasn’t enjoying the stares. He’s safe now though!”

His sister exhales a huff of air, “You’re right, he’s safe and apparently made a friend. Minhyun seems trustworthy. _And_ , you look at him with that sparkle in your eye. He makes you happy.”

“He does, and even though we’ve only known each other for such a short period, it’s as if we’ve known each other our whole life. He just fits in so perfectly.”

She hugs him close and scratches his cat ears, “Go for it then.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyun stays back to help Seongwu clean after sending Jinyoung and his sister off. It can’t get any more domestic as they both stand side by side in front of the sink washing dishes.

“You know,” Seongwu mumbles, “I didn’t know I would come back here. I had the best job, best relationship, and best life out there.”

Minhyun looks at him attentively, asking him to carry on.

“I kept chasing for more, and maybe along the way I forgot what I was actually chasing for. My relationship was down in shambles, we were almost like strangers after chasing after our own goals, forgetting to stop and look at how the other was doing. We ended it peacefully. I was fine, I still had everything I ever wanted, but maybe I was too idealistic. The people there were still judgmental, and at the end of the day, a hybrid wasn’t allowed to out win a human. I lost a promotion, but I lost my whole team too. Right then, I decided to take a break, to reconsider my life.”

Seongwu packed his bags and left, went on a lone backpacking trip around the country. It made him realise, all he wants is to lead a simple life, be close to his family. Around then, his received an offer to join a new company. The job provided everything he wanted and needed, but most importantly, it was at a place close to his sister. So he accepted it, and it was probably the best decision he made in a while.

Minhyun puts the last plate on the rack and dries his hands. He turns Seongwu around and holds his gaze.

“I’m relieved everything worked out. I promise, we won’t ever let such discrimination happen here. No matter in the company or the city. I promise you I’ll be there for you, and you can always find me when you feel lost and need me. Or just when you’re tired and need a shoulder to lie on.”

Hesitantly, he places his hands on Seongwu head to caress his soft hair, avoiding the ears.

“Can I?” he asks, and Seongwu nods, allowing Minhyun to softly scratch the ears. He preens, closing his eyes to savour the feeling.

There's a spark between them, a spark Seongwu wants more of. His relationship with Minhyun doesn't bring fireworks, it doesn't make him feel like he's a having a high school crush and not knowing what to do with it. It never leaves him feeling like he's lost control of his feelings, but instead feels like there’s too much he can’t contain except to show it.

Being with Minhyun makes him feel calm, peaceful, like the soft ocean waves on a windy evening stroll. Being with Minhyun feels free, like he doesn’t need to be afraid of showing his true self and Minhyun will accept him fully nonetheless.

Minhyun kisses him tenderly on the cheek, and Seongwu smiles, opening his eyes. He’s captivated, Minhyun’s eyes are shining gold, the most striking glow of yellow. Seongwu sees an angel in him, and leans in to kiss him delicately on the lips.

 

 

“I told you my life story. Will you tell me why your eyes glow gold? You aren’t a normal human are you?” Seongwu asks, curling in Minhyun’s side as they lay in bed.

“Will you react like the time I told you I was the COO?” Minhyun asks teasingly, arms wrapped tightly around Seongwu’s waist.

Seongwu pouts, “Be nice to me.”

“Listen properly with all your four ears,” Minhyun chuckles, tickling Seongwu’s ears, “Have you heard of the Hwang family and the fox temple?”

Seongwu contemplates, digging his memories, and remembers that time his sister mentioned it to him.

“If you can’t already make the connection, I’m a part of them, important member of the Hwang corporation and caretaker of the temple. Most of the businesses and services in this city are operated by us, including that grocer we met in.”

“So did you like place a magical charm on me that night so I would fall in love with you?” Seongwu jokes.

Minhyun pinches him at the side and continues, “We’re direct descendant of the Fox Spirits. All of us are born a little special compared to normal humans. No powers or anything spectacular like the rumours say, especially no bewitching magic. I can sense emotions more strongly, and when I express my inner most feelings my eyes will glow. Sounds a little creepy doesn’t it?”

Seongwu touches Minhyun’s face, “I think it’s beautiful,” he pulls Minhyun closer with his tail.

“I think you are beautiful. The most beautiful fox I to exist.”

They’re so close their breaths can be felt on one another’s skin, and in the dim lights of the bedroom, both their eyes shine the brightest of colours, a picturesque image.

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwu whispers, against Minhyun’s lips.

“I love you too, Ong Seongwu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything as long as this before and I hope the flow was comfortable. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
